A Little Thief's Family
by Pricat
Summary: The adventures of Sneaker along with her dad Constantine and her new Mom Nadya and Tne adventures and mischief
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I coukdn't help myself since I love Constantine and his antics as well as his being a father to Sneaker so I couldn't help writing a big story about him, his little thief and Nadya.**

 **In this first chapter, it's Spring and Sneaker is starting third grade plus getting used to changes like having Nadya as a Mom**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was a warm Spring morning and in a house in LA like any other a young female amphibian youngster whom was the daughter of Tne world's most dangerous frog was women up by her alarm clock hitting the snooze button sitting up with excitement, but putting on her trademark hooded cloak.

A lot of changes had happened for Sneaker as she was now eight years old and starting third grade much to Tne surprise of her uncles Pkus she now had a motner since Constantine had married Nadya so things were good of sorts, to her.

"Sneaker you up yet sweetie?" Constantine called making the female youngster giggle surfing down the banister making Constantine chuckle as he loved her being his little thief knowing how at school, she had that rep too.

"Guys, breakfast!" Nadya said as they entered Tne kitchen making Constantine smirk seeing her in an apron making Sneaker giggle

"You laugh now, but one day you'll find a guy you're attracted to and Marty tnem, maybe have a tadpole,e or two-" Constantine said seeing Sneaker chuckle

"Dad is right, but that stuff happens when you're older you know?" Nadya said seeing Sneaker nod eating up Pkus she had lunch money wondering how third grade would go so was excited yet anxious.

"Sneaker, you ready?" she heard Yoko call grabbing her stuff hugging her dad before going making Nadya underdtand since Sneaker was still not used to having a Mom since it had just been her and her dad knowing in time, Tne little thief would come around.

Sneaker then joined her cousins Tne otner muppet kids who were family to her too since despite being Cousibs they were great friends.

"So, you excited to start third grade, comrades?" Sneaker said with a smirk making them underdtand knowing today was going to be fun.

"Go Easy on Tne teacher okay, Sneaker?" Zeus said making the little thief roll her eyes as they arrived at Henson Elementary or gulag as Sneaker called it making her cousins giggle.

Later that day Sneaker was happy hearing Tne last bell rushing out of there making her cousins chuckle knowing that Sneaker loved playing with her dad knowing that she had to do homework first.

Sneaker was going home by herself making her cousins smirk hoping she was okay plus she loved causing mischief and making them laugh

* * *

Later that afternoon after coming home, Sneaker found her dad cutting vegetables for whatever they were having for dinner but smelt ramen cooking in the pit which made her very excited since it was one of her favourites for dinner stunning her dad seeing her there hearing her giggle.

"How was school, little thief?" Constantine asked her as he had been anxious hoping some mischief had been caused hearing Sneaker tell her about her day making him chuckle.

"At least you're being yourself, honey even if Tne teacher doesn't get it like how you corrected her about Siberia." Constantine said making her agree drinking milk since school helped her with her thief skills.

After doing homework, she and her dad were having fun rough housing unaware Nadya had just gotten home but she didn't mind since this was how Constantine acted in gulag hearing Sneaker giggle.

"Busted daddy!" she said making Nadya chuckle because she knew they were goofing about and letting off steam because Kermit had stressed Constantine out so rough housing was letting him be.

"He was like this at gulag, so it's fine but how was your day?" Nadya said to her listening to Sneaker tell her making her smirk knowing she was like Constantine at that age.

She saw Sneaker help her dad with ramen making her smirk because she knew that the little thief liked to cook without blowing things up making Constantine chuckle hysterically at this because he was like that.

"Yeah, daddy to,d me about that." Sneaker said softly making Constantine nod because he liked training her as Tne next Bad Frog in line.


	2. Helping Her Sleep

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope people enjoy.**

 **Constantine, Nadya and Sneaker are bonding plus Sneaker gets into mischief at school which makes Constantine proud which makes sense.**

 **I like where the story is going.**

* * *

"C'mon little thief it's bedtime, not playtime!" Nadya said chasing Sneaker around her room and Tne landing because she'd had ice cream for dessert so was still pretty hyper still.

"You can't stop a thief, you know?" Sneaker said as she was jumping around making Nadya sigh seeing Constantine there chuckling at his daughter's antics knowing that she would cool down after a while so could handle her.

"Go to bed, as I can handle her, like this." he told her seeing her go to their room entering Sneaker's room.

Sneaker was jumping on her bed doing backflips making him chuckle knowing she loved being mischievous seeing her happy he was here making him chuckle.

"Yes, you are full of energy for a kid but right now you need your sleep to grow stronger." he told her while she was on his lap seeing her calm down.

He was stroking her long line green hair after she had fallen asleep tucking her in going to join Nadya in their room.

She was surprised that Sneaker had gotten to sleep with his help when she had trouble doing it.

"She just needs time, Nadya so just be patient." Constantine to,d her climbing into bed beside her yawning because he was tired drifting off making Nadya smile kissing his head smirking.

* * *

The next day Sneaker was at Tne office at school for being mischievous but also picking fights since bigger kids had been making fun of her which Tne teachers didn't get knowing her dad would be proud of her for standing up for herself seeing him there, hugging her smirking and excited to hear what she'd did.

"Apparently she was picking fights, with other kids." Tne principal told him seeing them in the office but Sneaker snorted at him.

"They were making fun of me, you know?" she told him making Constantine smirk at this because she was like him.

"You can go, Sneaker but I need to talk to your father." the principal told Sneaker seeing her leave the office seeing Constantine scowl because Sneaker did have a softer side but everybody wrote her off as the bad kid.

Later when Sneaker got home from schoo,, he hugged her because he understood her so was seeing her eating cookies.


	3. A Little Mischief

"C'mon Sneaker, you know better than to be mischievous here." Kermit said to his mischievous niece as Sneaker was being mischievous in the studio bugging the adults especially Big, Mean Carl which made her cousins giggle.

"Don't encourage her, as that only makes her mischievous like her dad at that age." Kermit said getting pie in the face mamimg Constantine chuckle at his little thief.

"She's just having fun, you know?" Constantine said high fiving Sneaker making her smirk throwing cake over Dudley which really bothered him since Sneaker ruined a good outfit.

"Not going to yell, not going to yell." Dudley said leaving before he lost his temper making Kermit sigh knowing Sneaker had probably been in the office today at schHe ool seeing the little thief nod beaming with pride.

"Yeah, the school doesn't get me." Sneaker told him making her cousins understand and saw Sneaker giggle joining her dad hugging him which made Constantine smile.

He knew that others wrote Sneaker off as the bad kid just because she had a lot of energy just like him and knew she cared about her cousins a lot.

* * *

Nadya chuckled after Sneaker told her what she'd did today especially what she did at the studio seeing Constantine get ready for a heist making Sneaker excited since she was a thief in training, which Nadya knew about.

"Sorry sweetie, but you're still too little to go heist but I will tell you about it in the morning okay?" Constantine told her seeing her nod going to play since she was in pyjamas already

"Just be careful Constant, okay?" Nadya said seeing him nod hoping she could put Sneaker to bed by herself seeing Sneaker pkaying with a light sabre since Sam had taken the Muppet kids to see The Force Awakens and Sneaker liked the bad guts.

"Good luck on your heist, daddy." Sneaker said as Constantine nodded leaving making Madya sigh telling Sneaker she could stay up if she wanted letting the little thief tire herself out and then put her to bed.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story but I like writing about Sneaker as she is Constantine's little thief after all.

It's Tne New Year meaning an new year of mischief for Constantine and Sneaker much to Kermit's dismay lol


End file.
